Perjanjian Terlarang
by KazeHyper
Summary: Crista membuat perjanjian terlarang dengan iblis untuk menyembuhkan seorang manusia. Namun, lama-lama, Crista malah suka dengan sang iring: Demon!Levi x Angel!Crista


Armin, seorang pengusaha kecil kecilan yang begitu dermawan dan pandai bersyukur terkena penyakit mematikan. Hukum takdir mengatakan bahwa Armin akan segera mati. Crista, sang malaikat membuat perjanjian kontrak dengan iblis bernama Levi dengan bayaran jiwa dan tubuhnya, untuk kesembuhan Armin.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

Perjanjian Terlarang by KazeHyper

Rated: T

Warning:EYD nggak jelas, typo(s) bertebaran, OOC

Pairing: Demon!Levi x Angel!Crista dan mungkin ada sedikit Armin x Crista

Armin lagi-lagi mengucap syukur saat seorang pelanggan mampir di kedai kecilnya yang berada di ujung kota. Ia berjanji akan mengajak sahabatnya, Eren dan Mikasa, makan bersama untuk merayakan penghasilannya yang tidak seberapa. Armin tersenyum bahagia malam itu, dia melayani pelanggannya dengan hati gembira.

Di atas langit, tanpa disadari oleh Armin, sesosok malaikat mungil yang cantik dan anggun memandangnya dengan senyum mengembang. Sayapnya mengepak senang.

"Aku senang dengan berkah yang kau terima." Gumamnya kecil.

"Lagi-lagi kau melihatnya. Sudah yang keberapa kalinya, hah?" tanya sosok malaikat lain yang berada tak jauh dari sang malaikat mungil.

"Aku baru melihatnya selama 5 menit!" protes si malaikat mungil.

"Crista, kau kira aku tidak tau? Kau yang memberikan berkah itu padanya. Itu sudah dihitung lebih dari 5 menit."

Malaikat mungil yang dipanggil Crista itu nyengir ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Habis, dia begitu dermawan dan penuh rasa syukur. Kak Nanaba pikir berapa banyak manusia yang bersikap seperti itu?"

"Yah, terserahlah." Jawab Nanaba singkat. "Hanya saja, kuharap kau tidak sampai jatuh cinta pada manusia. Hukumannya sangat berat."

"Yah, aku tau."

Crista tau, dia akan diusir dari surga jika mencintai manusia. Dia hanya berfikir bahwa Armin adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat walau belum pernah bertemu sama sekali. _Well_ , malaikat tidak boleh bertemu dengan manusia. Itu hukumnya, dan dia akan berusaha menaati hukum-hukum takdir itu. Jika malaikat bertemu manusia maka takdir akan berubah.

.

.

.

.

"Ini daftar para iblis yang harus kita tangkap. Mereka telah melanggar peraturan dan merubah takdir, juga mencampuri urusan para malaikat." Ujar si ketua malaikat pada pertemuan pagi hari. Asistennya yang setia, Petra, dengan semangat membagi-bagikan selebaran berisi nama dan foto para iblis. Foto-foto para iblis tanpak menjijikkan dan rendah. Dikatakan bahwa mereka tidak menyukai keindahan dan keharmonisan, mereka menyukai keburukan dan konflik. Walaupun begitu, mereka adalah satu satunya makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan untuk merubah takdir manusia berupa kematian dan malapetaka, hal buruk atau kesenangan, bahkan merubah wujud dan jiwa, namun hal itu tetap tidak diperbolehkan.

Crista memandangi satu persatu wajah dari para iblis tersebut. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat foto mantan sahabatnya sebagai malaikat, Ymir. Ymir membuat kontrak dengan iblis dan akhirnya jiwanya sendiri menjadi iblis. Yah, Crista tidak akan pernah melupakan nama iblis yang mengubah sahabatnya itu. Dia membencinya setengah mati.

Iblis yang membuat kontrak dengan Ymir disebut-sebut sebagai iblis terkuat. Dia dapat melemahkan hati setiap makhluk bahkan malikat sekalipun. Dalam bayangan Crista sendiri, dia pasti berpenampilan lebih menjijikkan dari yang lain. Mungkin ditambah sikap kurang ajar tingkat dewa dan wajah buruk rupa. Nama iblis itu adalah...

"Levi Ackerman."

Yah, itu namanya.

Mata Crista membulat sempurna dengan sukses saat melihat wajah sang iblis. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti iblis, malahan terlihat tampan dan...

"Mirip manusia." Crista bergumam. Nanaba yang berada di sebelahnya mengangkat alis, melihat ke arah yang sama dengan pupil mata Crista. "Oh, Levi Ackerman ya? Si iblis terkuat itu."

"Apakah dia manusia yang berubah jadi iblis, Kak Nanaba?" tanya Crista bingung.

"Tidak, dia benar-benar terlahir sebagai iblis."

Crista sedikit merinding saat Nanaba mengatakan hal itu, namun dia menepis segala ketakutan dan tersenyum. "Sudah waktunya aku mengirim berkah pada Armin."

"Oh, yeah. Dia lagi. Sebegitu spesialkah Armin hingga kau mendatanginya di pagi buta seperti ini?" Nanaba tidak bohong. Saat itu memang masih jam 3 pagi.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat baik, wajar jika kuprioritaskan."

"Jangan pergi dulu!" Sesosok makhluk menghentikan langkah Crista. Petra berada di samping makhluk tanpa sayap itu. _Dia bukan malaikat_.

"Apa yang dilakukan _shinigami_ di sini?" Nanaba angkat bicara. Dia memandang ngeri pada dua bilah pisau yang dibawa sang _shinigami_. Kenapa ini jadi mirip kuroshitsuji?#plakk! Jangan hiraukan author.

"Aku datang untuk membawa laporan. Kami meminta penghentian berkah untuk Armin Arlert. Dia dijadwalkan mati 4 hari lagi. Dan juga beberapa orang lainnya yang..."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Crista berteriak. "Tadi kau bilang Armin akan mati? Kenapa?"

"Emm, penyebabnya penyakit, kalau tidak salah, demam berdarah?"

"Kau bohong!" Sang _shinigami_ terlempar saat Crista memukulnya. Crista pergi, masa bodo dengan tugasnya yang lain, dia harus mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Armin secepatnya!

.

.

.

.

Crista berhasil menghindari penjagaan di surga dan pergi menuju dunia manusia. Dia sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan peraturan itu lagi. Peraturan bodoh yang membunuh orang sebaik Armin, Crista tidak mau mengakuinya.

Dengan merubah wujudnya sebagai manusia, Crista berpura-pura menjadi pelanggan di kedai milik Armin, hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya. Sebenarnya Crista bisa saja mendatanginya dalam wujud malaikat untuk merubah arah takdirnya. Namun, tidak ada yang tau takdirnya akan berubah ke arah mana. Bisa saja Armin tau-tau kena serangan jantung saat melihat malaikat kemudian mati saat itu juga. Hahaha... #jangan pedulikan. Author garing.

Crista dengan wujud manusia memasuki pintu kedai Armin dengan perlahan. Sosok dibalik kasir bukan lagi pria berambut pirang yang selalu dia lihat dari langit, melainkan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah sangar dan sorotan tajam.

"Maaf, apakah Armin ada?" tanya Crista takut-takut.

"Kau siapanya Armin?" balas wanita itu tajam.

"A-aku temannya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sahabatnya. Armin sedang sakit, dia tidak bisa bekerja hari ini."

"Armin sakit apa?"

"Demam berdarah. Kau mau memesan sesuatu atau hanya bertanya? Cepat lakukan, pekerjaanku banyak!"

"Maaf! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" Crista berbalik. Kembali melangkah keluar. Hatinya terasa sakit saat menerima bukti nyata akan pernyataan _shinigami_ tadi.

Crista berjalan sempoyongan, melewati segerombol manusia dalam ketidak sadaran.

"Crista, ya? Sudah lama tidak bertemu!"

 _Suara yang familier._

Crista berbalik, mencari si sumber suara. Sura itu bersumber dari seorang gadis tinggi yang berpenampilan cowok. Crista tau benar siapa itu.

"Ymir".

Gadis itu tersenyum samar. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya? Crista-ku yang manis."

Crista mengalihkan pendangan, Ymir di mata malaikatnya begitu menjijikan.

"Ada apa, Crista? Wajahmu suram seperti malaikat tua!" Ymir tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi malaikat membosankan? Ubah dirimu! Jadi iblis sangaaaat menyenangkan!" lanjutnya disela-sela tawa.

"Aku tidak sudi berubah menjadi makhluk hina seperti itu!" sahut Crista tegas. Mata malaikatnya memandang Ymir dengan jijik.

"Kami tidak sehina itu, Crista-ku yang manis." Ymir mendekat, mengusap sayap malaikat Crista dengan asal-asalan, masih dengan tawanya. "Memang kami tidak punya sayap. Nggak masalah sih, sayapnya jelek seperti ini! Hahaha..." Ymir terguling, tertawa sembari memegang perutnya.

"Kau dulu juga memilikinya."

"Aku? Hah! Jangan bercanda, Crista! Sayap sejelek itu tidak ada yang mau memilikinya!" Ymir tertawa lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan pergi!" ujar Crista dengan sabar. Dia harus segera pergi sebelum kesabarannya habis. Apakah Ymir dulu seperti itu? Crista sakit hati melihat sahabatnya dengan wujud hina seperti itu. Begitu rendah, menjijikkan, dan sombong, juga tidak sopan dan terlalu meremehkan.

"Ha? Tunggu dong! Kau kira sudah berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu?" Ymir mengejarnya. Jalannya sempoyongan seolah-olah mabuk berat. Air liur menghiasi sudut bibirnya. "Hoi, Crista! Menyebalan sekali! Apa malaikat begitu tidak ramah?"

Crista terdiam.

"Ternyata malaikat begitu, ya? Padahal kalian hanya menuruti takdir! Tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kami! Kami bahkan bisa merubah takdir. Bermain-main dengan kematian itu menyenangkan! _Shinigami_ tidak memanfaatkanya dengan maksimal, tuh!" ujarnya setengah membentak. Masih mengikuti Crista walau berkali-kali menabrak sesuatu.

Crista hilang kesabaran. "Jangan seenaknya bermain dengan kematian, dasar iblis hina! Mungkin gara-gara kalian seenaknya merubah takdir, Armin sekarang jadi menderita?! Kalian hanya bermain untuk diri kalian sendiri!"

Ymir memiringkan kepala. "Armin? Manusia? Menderita? Apakah dia akan mati?" Senyum Ymir mengembang. "Kenapa kau marah? Itu sangat menyenangkan! Aku akan melihat detik kematiannya nanti" Dia kembali tertawa.

"Bodoh sekali aku mau berbicara dengan kalian!" Crista kembali berjalan, kali ini, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Aah, Crista tidak mau Armin mati." Ymir bertepuk tangan kecil. "Kami bisa loh, merubah takdirnya! Si Ackerman itu pasti bisa!"

Crista kembali berbalik. "Kalian bisa merubah waktu kematian Armin?"

"Hahaha... itu masalah kecil untuknya! Si Ackerman itu, loh! Tapi pasti dia minta bayaran."

"Kau bohong."

"Haha, untuk kali ini saja, aku bicara jujur."

"Dimana dia?"

"Mungkin ada di pusat kota Shiganshina. Rumah besar dengan aura hitam pekat. Aah, rumahnya sangat indah..."

Crista tidak memperhatikan lagi. Sekarang yang dipikirkannya hanya untuk segera datang ke tempat itu. _Dengan begitu, aku bisa menyelamatkan Armin_!

.

.

.

.

Levi duduk tenang si sofa rumahnya, sesekali sambil membaca buku atau minum teh, menikmati hari liburnya yang sangat jarang.

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema di seluruh ruangan mengganggu ketenangannya. Dengan wajah sangar kelas dewa, dia menatap tajam si pembuat keributan.

"Mau apa?"

"I-itu, ada yang ingin bertemu tuan." Jawab si pelayan.

"Cih," Levi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ada apa lagi, sih? Padahal lagi libur."

Pintu terbuka, sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang mungil tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Apaan, ternyata hanya bocah."

Crista berbicara takut-takut. "Em, namaku Crista, dan aku seorang..."

"Malaikat, yah, aku tau. Cepat keluar dari rumahku sekarang, kau mengotori halamanku!"

"A-anu," Crista merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Levi. " Aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu!" ujarnya cepat.

"Kau berani juga, ya, bocah. Apa bayaran untuk permintaanmu? Sayap? Jiwa?"

"Aku rela membayar berapapun." Crista memandang Levi penuh tekad.

Mata Levi berkilat. "Oh, tidak buruk juga, bocah. Cuci kakimu dan masuklah."

Crista menurut, dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah yang sangat bersih dan juga, Levi Ackerman tidak bersikap seperti Ymir. Dia bersikap buruk, memang, tapi itu sesuai dengan standart manusia. _Mungkin dia bisa dipercaya_ , pikirnya.

Crista duduk di sofa sesuai perintah Levi. Dia menunduk saat Levi kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu, bocah?" Levi duduk dengan kaki menyilang elegan dan tangan dibawah dagu. Sikap antusias.

"Aku ingin kau menyembuhkan Armin Arlert dan memanjangkan umurnya."

Levi terdiam sejenak. "Itu mudah untuk diatur, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Kau tidak bisa?"

"Apa aku menggunakan kata 'tidak bisa' tadi? Aku tidak mau, bocah, walau kau memberiku banyak jiwa sekalipun, aku tidak mau."

Crista mendadak frustasi. "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau? Apa permintaan itu terlalu sulit bagimu, hah?!"

"Perhatiakan sikapmu, bocah tengik, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Crista mencoba kembali tenang, namun nada bicaranya masih terkesan ketus. "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Itu perbuatan baik. Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih suka menghidupkan orang mati." Jawabnya, lebih ketus dari nada bicara Crista.

 _Apa aku minta Armin dihidupkan lagi setelah dia mati ?_

Melihat wajah Crista yang sedikit melunak, Levi melanjutkan, "Tapi ada resiko bagi yang dihidupkan." Levi tersenyum samar. "Ingatan mereka akan hilang. Bahkan mungkin sifatya akan berbeda."

Armin dengan sifat yang berbeda? Crista tidak bisa membayangkan. Armin menjadi preman pinggir jalan. TIDAAAAAAK! Sembuhkan saja Armin dari pada sifatnya berubah!

Levi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang ternyata belum selesai. "Tapi karena kau bilang mau membayar berapapun, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan permohonanmu."

 _Syukurlah!_ Pikir Crista lega.

"Memang apa bayarannya?"

Levi tersenyum datar. "Hal paling berharga yang kau miliki. Tapi makhluk tidak tau kebersihan seperti kalian tidak punya hal berharga." Levi tampak berfikir. "Karena aku belum menentukan bayarannya, kau harus bekerja di sini, melayaniku sampai aku memutuskan bayarannya."

Crista terdiam. Apakah dia yakin, membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Dia bisa mendapat hukuman mati. Apakah dia rela menyerahkan nyawanya, hanya untuk seorang manusia?

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Kalau aku bohong, kau boleh membunuhku. Kalau bisa, tentu."

Diam sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku terima permintaanmu."

Levi tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, permintaanmu juga kuterima. Kita sepakat."

Dari belakang punggung Levi, datang seorang pelayan dengan _name tag_ Nile Dawk memberikan dua bilah pisau pada tuannya. _Pisau shinigami_!

"U-untuk apa itu?" tanya Crista pelan. Takut akan keberadaan senjata yang dapat melukai ataupun membunuh makhluk apapun itu, apalagi senjata itu berada di tangan iblis.

"Pedang _shinigami_. Aku perlu membunuh satu _shinigami_ untuk mendapatkannya. Yah, ini bukti perjanjian, dan juga berguna untuk menghalangimu kabur."

Levi menghunuskan pisau itu pada Crista. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, sayap di kedua punggung Crista terpotong.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Crista berteriak. Menangis histeris saat merasakan punggungnya terbakar hebat. Sayap yang sudah terlepaspun menguap seketika dan menghilang. Levi dengan ekspresi datar mengambil sisa sisa darah yang menetes dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah wadah kaca. Dia menyerahkan pisunya pada Nile dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Jangan kotori rumahku dengan air matamu, bocah brengsek!"

Crista menatap Levi dengan air mata berlinang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, iblis hina?"

"Jangan menghina tuanmu! Anggap saja ini DP untuk pembayaran." Jawab Levi datar. "Sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan ikuti Nile! Dia akan menjelaskan peraturan dan tugasmu."

Crista menurut, dia mengikuti sang pelayan yang memiliki muka tak kalah serius dengan tuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini, Crista sedang duduk menunggu di sebuah studio musik. Levi, si iblis terkuat ternyata adalah seorang vokalis band di dunia manusia! Crista memandang kesal sosok sang iblis dari balik jendela, sang iblis sedang bernyanyi penuh perasaan. Dia iblis atau manusia? Crista tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Hoi, bocah! Bawakan minum!" teriak Levi dari dalam.

 _Heh, lagi-lagi dia berteriak_.

Sejak bekerja di rumah Levi 7 hari lalu, dia mendapatkan bukti-bukti nyata bahwa Levi tidak seperti iblis pada umumnya. Sikapnya jelek, tapi tidak separah Ymir. Dia pecinta kebersihan, sejak kapan iblis mengenak kalimat ' _kebersihan sebagian dari iman_ '? Setiap mengobrol perkataannya tidak mengenal perasaan, tapi saat bernyanyi sangat menghayati. Apakah dia benar-benar iblis?

Oh, Levi juga melakukan hal yang dia janjikan. Dia benar-benar menyembuhkan Armin dan menambah sisa umurnya. Sekarang, Armin sudah bekerja kembali di kedai kecilnya.

Crista memasuki ruang rekaman dan memberikan sebotol air pada sang majikan.

"Kau lama." Protesnya. Diteguknya sebotol air dengan cepat.

"Dasar kau, Levi! Kerjaanmu setiap hari marah-marah terus!" ujar manusia di sebelahnya.

"Diam kau, kacamata sialan!"

"Ahahaha..." Hange Zoe, sang manusia yang selalu mengganggu Levi dengan cengirannya. "Tapi, Levi, pelayanmu cantik juga. Jangan-jangan dia pacarmu?" goda Hange.

"Cih, mana mau aku pacaran dengan bocah seperti itu?!"

"Tapi kalian cocok kan? Sama-sama pendek... AWW! Itu sakit, Mike!"

Levi membuang muka dengan perkataan Hange, sementara entah kenapa, Crista menjadi tersipu. Dia dan Levi cocok? Mungkin itu akan menjadi lelucon gila.

"Hange, hentikan omonganmu atau Levi akan menghajarmu!" ucap anggota terakhir dalam band, Mike Zackarius.

Levi terkekeh.

Crista memperhatikan perbincangan antara iblis dan para manusia itu dengan seksama. Kadang, dia terpesona dengan cara bicara Levi yang manusia banget. Levi bagaikan manusia biasa kalau seperti ini.

Tentu saja, kalimat 'bagaikan manusia biasa' tidak pernah berlaku jika mereka dirumah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pelayan sialan?!" bentak Levi saat baru sampai dirumah. Saat itu, dia menemukan sebutir debu terjatuh dari atas pintu, dan dia langsung mengadakan rapat besar-besaran. "Menurutmu untuk apa kalian ada di sini?! Untuk membayar jasa yang telah kuberikan! Dan kalian masih saja membiarkan sebutir debu bersarang di rumah? Sebenarnya apa yang selama ini kalian lakukan?!"

Para pelayan menunduk semua, takut akan amarah Levi. Aura iblis Levi pun sangat terasa saat ini.

"Maafkan kami, tuan." Cicit salah satu pelayan untuk mewakili semuanya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian kecuali kalian membersihkan seluruh rumah sekarang!" bentak Levi lagi. Serentak, semua pelayannya segera berpencar dengan alat kebersihan masing-masing. Levi menunjuk Crista. "Kau, buatkan aku teh!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak harus membentak mereka semua kan?" tanya Crista sembari meletakkan secangkir teh di meja kerja Levi.

"Mereka tidak akan mengerti kalau tidak dengan kekerasan." Levi meminum tehnya, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menutup mata.

"Hei, kalau mau tidur jangan di sini!" ujar Crista lembut.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku, bocah?" tanya Levi setengah tak sadar.

Oh, iya. Crista baru menyadarinya. Sejak kapan dia peduli dengan Levi, iblis yang sangat dia benci itu?

Crista mungkin tidak terlalu membenci Levi sekarang. _Well_ , dia terlihat hanya seperti manusia biasa yang kadang mengeluarkan aura iblis. Apalagi saat tidur seperti ini, Levi terlihat sangat manis.

Crista mengambil selembar selimut dan menyelimutinya di tubuh Levi. "Selamat tidur, Levi." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, para malaikat melakukan rapat mingguan mereka. Kali ini, pimpinan para _shinigami_ juga ikut bergabung dalam rapat.

"Aku menerima laporan aneh beberapa hari yang lalu," lapor sang ketua _shinigami_ , Erwin Smith. "Armin Arlert, seorang manusia yang seharusnya dijadwalkan mati masih dalam keadaan hidup. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Bukankah iblis pelakunya? Hanya mereka yang dapat mengubah jadwal kematian seperti itu." Ujar salah satu malaikat, disusul gumaman setuju dari yang lain.

"Iblis tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada untungnya." Sanggah sang ketua malaikat, Jean Kirschstein, dengan serius. "Pasti ada yang membuat perjanjian dengan iblis untuk memperpanjang umurnya."

"Aku setuju denganmu!" sahut Erwin.

"Selain itu, ada beberapa malaikat yang hilang beberapa hari ini. Bisa jadi mereka pelakunya. Hanya malaikat dan _shinigami_ yang mengetahui tanggal kematian seseorang." Lanjut Jean.

Nanaba menggigit jari. Sejak diberitakan bahwa Armin akan mati, sifat Crista menjadi aneh dan dia menghilang.

 _Jangan-jangan, dia membuat perjanjian dengan iblis._

"Bawakan aku daftar para malaikat yang hilang!" titah Jean.

"Baik!"

.

.

.

.

"Levi, waktunya bangun, loh!"

Crista menintip dari balik pintu ruang kerja, Levi tidak ada.

"Levi! Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu!" teriak Crista sambil berkeliling. "Levi!"

"Cih, diamlah, bocah!" Levi keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ada _headphone_ di kepalanya. Sedang apa iblis ini?

"Ada tamu di depan, sudah kupersilahkan masuk. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Cih." Levi berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu. Di sana, seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi sedang duduk di sofanya. Sepatunya kotor, meninggalkan jejak debu di lantai. Levi menggerutu. "Setidaknya tolong cuci kakimu sebelum masuk ke sini!"

"Apa-apaan cara bicaramu itu, cebol?" Orang itu mendatangi Levi. "Pamanmu ini sudah repot-repot datang kemari. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan?"

"Apa maumu, Kenny?"

Crista yang awalnya ingin memberikan minuman pada tamu terdiam di lorong dan menguping. Siapa Kenny dan apa maksudnya dengan 'paman'? Bukankah Levi iblis? Kenapa dia punya kerabat manusia?

"Seperti biasa, aku mau minta uang, keponakanku tersayang." Jawab Kenny dengn nada di buat-buat.

"Siapa yang mau memberikanmu uang, dasar tua bangka!"

DUAGH

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di wajah Levi. pukulan yang cukup keras hingga hidung Levi berdarah. Tunggu, berdarah? Crista mengintip tidak percaya. Seorang iblis tidak akan terluka oleh senjata biasa, apalagi oleh tenaga manusia.

Levi mengusap darah dari hidungnya. "Cih."

Kenny tersenyum puas. "Itulah akibatnya menghina orang yang lebih tua, bocah cebol! Sekarang, di mana uangnya?!"

Levi dangan terpaksa mengambil dompet dari sakunya dan mengmbil sejumlah uang, namun, semua uang di dompet itu langsung disambar oleh Kenny.

"Bagus, bocah! Lain kali berikan lebih cepat!" Kenny pergi.

Setelah Kenny pergi, Crista langsung berlari mendatangi Levi. "Ada apa ini? Levi, kenapa kau bisa berdarah? Dan siapa orang yan tadi?"

"Kau menguping ya? Dasar bocah tidak sopan!" Levi duduk di sofa. "Kenny itu pamanku."

"Kau manusia?"

"Ibuku manusia, ayahku iblis. Walau terlahir sebagai iblis, aku gampang dilukai seperti manusia, walau tidak akan mati juga."

Crista mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya. "Sini, kubeersihkan." Crista menusapkan sapu tangannya, menghilangkan darah dari wajah Levi, kemudian mengobati luka lecet yang ada di sana.

"Terima kasih."

Crista terkejut. Tidak disangka bahwa iblis egois pecinta kebersiahan ini berterima kasih padanya.

"Ah, sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

"Malaikat ini, Crista Lenz, ya?"

"Ah, menurut informasi kami, dia sangat marah ketika Armin diberi tau akan mati. Bisa saja dia membuat perjanjian terlarang dengan iblis."

"Melanggar peraturan seperti itu, hukuman mati, kan?"

"Ya. Akan kusiapkan pasukan untuk mencari dan membunuhnya."

"Baiklah. Akan kuserahkan padamu!"

.

.

.

.

"Hoi, di sini!"

Crista berlari menuju seseorang di pinggir jalan sepi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi? Hari ini, ditengah-tengah kerja sibuknya, Levi mengajak Crista yang kebetulan tidak ikut untuk ketemuan. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

"Kau lama." Komentar Levi seperti biasanya.

"Maaf-maaf!" Crista nyengir. Dia mengatur nafas sejenak.

"Sialan. Waktu istirahatku tinggal 15 menit."

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri!"Crista berdalih. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Levi menggaruk kepalanya gugup. "Ano, aku..." Mata Levi melebar sesaat. "AWAS!"

Levi mendorong Crista hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Aduh! Hei, apa-apaan itu?!"

"Diamlah! Cepat bangun!" Levi menarik tangan Crista, kemudian membawanya lari.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?!"

"Mereka mengejar kita."

"Mereka?"

" _Shinigami_!"

Tepat setelah Levi selesai mengatakan itu, sebuah anak panah melesat melewati kepalanya dengan jarak tipis.

"Sial! Mereka mengincar kita berdua." Levi terus berlari, masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan lebat.

Levi mengeluarkan dua bilah pisau _shinigami_ dari dalam tasnya. "Cepat lari. Aku akan mengulur waktu."

"Tapi, kau bisa mati!"

"Aku tidak selemah itu, bocah! Cepat sana, lari!"

Crista memandang Levi sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari menyusuri hutan. Dia tidak menyangka, iblis seperti Levi mau menjadi penguur waktu agar dia bisa lari.

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Mereka kabur!"

"Semuanya kejar mereka! Jangan sampai lolos!"

Para _shinigami_ mengejar mereka sampai ke hutan. Berkali-kali anak panah dilontarkan oleh para _shinigami_ itu.

"Itu Levi Ackerman!" teriak salah satunya. Tangannya menunjuk keberadaan Levi yang sendirian di tengah hutan. "Berpencar! Kita kepung dia!"

Para _shinigami_ mengambil pisau mereka, bersiap dengan pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Kalian tidak perlu sembunyi untuk melawanku, _shinigami_ sialan!" Levi menyerang. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia mengayunkan kedua pisaunya menuju target terdekat. Lima _shinigami_ mati di tangannya hanya dengan sekali serang.

"I-itu, pisau yang sama dengan kita!"

"Semuanya hati-hati! Dia punya pisau _shinigami_!"

Pertarungan antara iblis dan para _shinigami_ dimulai! Levi dengan tangkas menghindari setiap serangan pisau maupun anak panah _shinigami_ - _shinigami_ itu.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam hutan.

 _Itu suara Crista!_ Pikir Levi cepat. Dia segera memutar haluan dengan panik.

 _Di sana, ada celah!_ Gumam Sasha, salah satu pemanah _shinigami_. Dia mengarahkan busurnya. Anak panahnya tepat mengenai kaki kanan Levi!

"Cih, sial!" Levi mengumpat. Gerakannya jadi melambat. "Crista, Crista!"

Dia berusaha tetap berlari, menhampiri asal teriakan itu. Beberapa anak panah lagi-lagi bersarang di tubuhnya. Namun, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Semuanya, serang secara bersamaan!"

Levi masih tetap bertarung. Setengah pasukan _shinigami_ berhasil dikalahkannya. Dia sudah bisa lari sekarang.

Levi berlari, menuju suara teriakan Crista yang tadi. Tiba-tiba, kakinya masuk ke sebuah lubang, dan dia terjatuh dalam lubang itu.

"Levi? Itu kau?"

"Crista, kau selamat?"

Crista melihat luka Levi. "Astaga, Levi, kau tidak apa apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Sekarang tidak. Tapi mereka pasti menyadari keberadaan kita."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kekuatanku tidak cukup..." Levi meringis."Aku masih bisa membawamu pergi."

"Membawaku? Kau sendiri?"

"Lupakan aku! Aku bisa membawamu teleportasi ke tempat lain, dan mengubahmu, arg, menjadi manusia. Mereka tidak akan mengejarmu lagi."

Crista menangis. "Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula kalau kau melakukannya dengan kondisimu seperti ini..."

"Aku bisa mati. Ya, aku tau. Toh, cepat atau lambat, aku akan mati dengan luka seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kau mati!" Crista megusap air matanya yang terus jatuh. "Lagipula aku, aku suka..."

"Crista, dengar!" Levi mencengkam bahu Crista. "Aku suka padamu. Dan karena itu, aku tidak mau kau mati. Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu untuk keputusanku!"

Crista tercengang dengan perkataan Levi. Levi suka padanya?

Levi mengeluarkan sisa tenaganya berserta dengan aura iblis yang kuat.

"Maaf. Setidaknya hiduplah untuk membayar jasaku, Oke?" Levi tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya.

Aura hitam berkeliling di sekitar Crista, membuat kesadarannya memudar. "Levi!"

"Selamat tinggal."

"Levi!"

.

.

.

.

Crista terbangun. Mendapati dirinya tertidur di pinggir jalanan sepi. Dia tidak mengingat apapun. Kenapa dia berada di sana atau apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia tidak ingat.

Namun entah kenapa, air matnya mengalir.

"Levi."

OWARI

* * *

Author's Note:

Huuuuuuuuuuuh! Fanfic pertama selesai! Fanfic pertama penuh perjuangan. Maaf klo ceritanya jelek, author nggak bakat bikin roman. Dan terakhir, TOLONG REVIEWNYA! Kiritik, saran, atau apalah, yang jelas sangat dibutuhkan untuk nasib fanficku di masa depan #huuhuhuhuhu. Terima kasih yang udah baca! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!


End file.
